


Squovie Night (A Night at the Squirrels Movies)

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [5]
Category: Berena - Fandom, holby
Genre: Berena Gin Soaked Saga, F/F, Squirrel - Freeform, squernie, squirena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: The girls go on their second outing together, where both are determined to take matters further.





	1. Getting ready

It was the week after Squide, the Squirrel Pride Festival they’d attended in Cardiff Squastle, and both girls were completely recovered after the celebrations and the vast quantities of Squampagne and Squiraz they’d both consumed.

This week, however, Squernie had been out on manoeuvres, some sort of hush hush, Secret Squirrel assignment (more about that another time, so back to this).

To prevent rushing around by both women, Squernie had sent Fleurticus along with a message that she would collect her tonight for their next squandevous. 

Not to bother eating, to prepare for a long, late evening, a very, late evening indeed, muttered Fleurticus in her sultry, Gaelic accent, making it sound almost illicit and sexual, but that was Squagonflies for you. 

Full of innuendo and double entendres, they really should be in Squarry On Films, they’d be superb.

Squirena was so excited,she only just managed to concentrate during her squergeries today, she was so relieved she hadn’t actually squilled anyone. 

She was literally driving herself ‘nuts’, she even tried that old tongue twister (not that she needed anymore exercising of that particular muscle after last weekend). Anyhow, that tongue twister squirrels were taught to focus and concentrate with:

Red Acorn; Yellow Acorn; Red Acorn; ………

You get the drift of how this continues don’t you?

Numerous scenarios crossed her mind concerning where she was being taken, she loathe surprises really, but Squernie had become so excited by her planning she was completely prepared to humour the gorgeous white.

She hadn’t spent too much time with her BMAS since they returned from Cardiff last weekend, she didn’t realise she would care this deeply and fall so quickly, despite the other squirrel having filled her dreams for months before they’d actually met and that was only by chance if you remember.

Or was it Squerendipitous that Squernie just happened to fall out of the sky, directly into Squirena’s lap.

Not figuratively, a bit more metaphorical really, but she didn’t care, it sounded more romantic to think of it that way.

This was her present from The Squoddess’s; they’d sent her the dreams, then they’d sent her the squirlfriend.

“Thank you Oh Squodess’s.”

She felt the acknowledgement from the Tree and the Squearth Goddess’s, this was truly meant to be and she was receiving it with all the squattitude her little beating heart could hold.

During her musings she was surprised to find she’d finished showering, brushed herself thoroughly with her pine cone and even laid out her hat and coat for the evening.

If they were going to be spending the evening and most of the night outside, then she wanted to be totally squomfortable with her fantastic white and she just wanted to look totally amazing for her.

On the other side of Squolby, at the military base, Squernie had recently returned from her mission, completely exhausted but nothing she hadn’t managed with before.

She had performed back to back squoperations after her squad had had a set to with the river rats, on the riverbank of the Usk. She had also had an added motivation to remain alert, a squate night with the sublime, Ms. Squirena Campbell.

Surely that was worth staying awake for, unless they were actually together, then she’d have no qualms about going to sleep wrapped in those fluffy, red paws.

As she stood under the flow of water in the squarracks washrooms, she enjoyed making her pure white fur, extra clean and sparkling for this evening, she played out the scenario of how tonight would proceed.

Everything had been arranged with military precision; location, transportation, squstenance. 

She hoped Fleurticus had passed on her message correctly and that Squirena was right this minute getting ready herself.

Squernie had discovered that the red was a fan of old, naff B squovies; not sloppy love stories as Squernie would have imagined, but those action, horror flicks. 

Who’d have thunk it, well Squernie had I suppose, what with the uninhibited way she asks about missions, and gets ‘squirrel-crazy’, when Squernie shows off her physical prowess. 

Who’d have thought she had a muscle fetish, not if you’d ever seen her ex-mate Squedward, he gave weasels a run for their money in the runty, scrawniness stakes, as well as their deviousness.

But that was all in her past, she was the red’s future now, hopefully, and she was so astonishingly grateful for that.

In a drey not too far away, Squirena had even curled her tail ready for tonight, to give herself that extra ‘va va voom’ as Fleurticus had said to her earlier.

She’d even gotten her mother’s last present to her out of the storage unit at the top of the tree and removed the moths balls; they actually were moths balls, no euphemism there. 

It consisted of an exquisitely, fluffy hat that framed her petite face beautifully, obviously a different colour to her own deep, dark red, along with a full bodied, squollywood style, floor length coat that made her look like Jane Squssell. 

This only ever came out on rare and special occasions, a romantic evening with Squernie was most definitely that.

On times, she did wonder if the white squirrel actually did want to be more than just friends, they’d kissed yes, held paws and even slept curled up together, tails entwined too, but that was about it. 

Alright, it was new to her and maybe Squernie was afraid of scaring her away, but damn it, she was a fully grown squirrel with needs, and boy did she have a need for some of that Cosmic White.

They’d flirted enough, she’d definitely been seduced enough, get on with it already. 

Squeaking in amusement at herself, she finished getting herself ready.

Squernie had also made a decision today, she had decided she was going for Squold tonight.

Yes, tonight was finally ‘the night’, she was going to ensure that by every means at her disposal. She was finally going to be the seductress she knew she could be and if that meant pulling out the big guns, then that’s exactly what she was going to do.

Squirena had once told her exactly what a squirrel in uniform did to her, so Squernie intended to use that information to her full advantage. Not just for her own sake but for the squenjoyment of them both.

‘Tonight Squatthew, I am going to be Major Squerenice Wolfe’.

She smiled to herself the whole time she was getting ready. 

Checking herself out in her full length mirror, Squirena was very pleased with the sight on display before her, she had definitely outdone herself tonight.

Squernie checked that everything was in order, her uniform spotless, leather shining, buttons gleaming, she finally marched over to the squables to retrieve Fleurticus and Roxannasaurus.

“Ok girls, let’s go and get my girlie shall we?”

Squirena was just gathering her last minute essentials together, when she heard the subtle droning of Squagon’s wings outside, when there was suddenly a sharp knock at the door.

Calming her nerves a little, not wanting to look too enthusiastic, she took a few relaxing breaths and opened the front door to …………


	2. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squernie has arrived to collect Squirena for their date at the squovies.

Chapter 2

Oh my squireldy bloody squirrel god, Squirena was frozen to the spot, gawking was a good word to use for how she looked right now.

Squernie moved from foot to foot, terrified that something was wrong or she’d done something wrong, she had fucked up somehow, had she made an error in judgement, again. Boy was she shit at this.

‘Squirena?’ Her tremulous voice barely squeaked out of her terrified mouth.

The red lunged towards her, grabbed the white by the lapels of her jacket, yanked her forcibly inside the drey, away from prying squagon’s eyes and kissed her with such a passion that it relayed every single emotion she felt, directly onto Squernies cute little kissable mouth.

Once she thought she was capable of some type of coherent speech she finally broke contact, her tiny brain put itself into gear, which permitted her to say just one word;

‘WOW!’

Squernie’s smile almost split her face in half it was so broad, her tufted ears so erect they could probably be seen across the field, tail trembling in excitement she confidently asked:

‘Ready darling?’

Still stunned speechless by the sight on display before her, all Squirena could do was nod. 

She thought Squernie was absolutely beautiful before, but dressed up in her number one uniform, Squirena’s insides turned to jelly. She’d worn this for her, all for her, because she had a hankering for a squirrel in uniform. 

What else was this Cosmic White prepared to do just for her? 

She couldn’t wait to find out.

Offering her paw to the absolutely stunning red in front of her, Squernie asked:

‘How do you fancy a night at the Squovies?’

She placed her red paw into the white one that was on offer, thinking how right it looked being there. How absolutely appropriate it was to be held by this strong female, who has shown her more attention in a week than Squedward or anyone else had in her whole lifetime.

She had never felt so at ease with another squirrel, it was like coming home when she was held in those powerful arms and kissed with a force that took her breath away.

‘I’d be delighted’, was her coy reply.

She was escorted by her BMAS over to the waiting squagonflies, helped into the saddle by experienced paws, watched as Squernie sprung up onto Fleurticus’ back and not once did she think the white was showing off. 

All she could think about was how desperately she wanted to be Fleurticus, held between those delectable thighs, held in place and dominated by those rippling muscles. Her mouth went quite dry and she had difficulty swallowing. 

As Roxannasaurus took flight, Squirena had to focus more on staying in the saddle than she did before. Probably due to the fact her mind kept wandering around the world with daydreams of adventures she was having with Squernie.

The white was a little concerned by Squirena’s odd behaviour since she collected her and mentioned it to Fleurticus as they flew to the rendezvous site.

Fleurticus just giggles and shakes her tiny head in frustration at the Major. 

‘Sometimes mon petit i do question how you’ve advanced as highly as you have.’

‘Is it a military thing? Fleurticus tell me, have I screwed up?’

‘Mon cherie if it was military you would have no problems knowing. No, you haven’t screwed up, you may get screwed c’est soir though.’

The Squagon laughter resounding through the night and only ceased as they approached the outdoor Badger Squinema Complex.

The 4 of them descending to a partially lit area, situated in a secluded patch but with a perfect view of the squovie screen.

Laid out before them was a large, luxurious blanket with a picnic squasket full of yummy luxuries and many bottles of Squiraz.

Squernie held her paw out and assisted Squirena down from Roxannasaurus back, then attentively guided her over to sit against the bole of the giant Oak Tree she had reserved for the entire evening, no the whole night.

So engrossed in each other they failed to hear the Squagon flies leave, apart from the echo of Fleurticus’ French accent floating on the breeze; ‘Bon chance Major Wolfe.’

They sat down in an awkward squexually charged silence, until Squernie poured them each an Acorn Cup full of Squiraz, hitting them together they each declared ‘here’s to pulling your tail’, the normal squirrel dating toast.

Squirena began to relax and slowly began opening her coat, to make herself squomfortable. Squernie swallowed hard, mouth dry while noticing every move the red took.

Taking another large drink, the white plucked up the squourage to begin the conversation.

‘I know how much you said you loved the old squovies, and the Badger Brothers were showing an evening of B Squovies throughout the night, so I thought, well, here we are.’

‘Squernie darling, I think that’s one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me, apart from wearing their uniform for me to stare at them in, that is.’


	3. The first film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first squovie is about to start

Chapter 3

As Squernie began to squirm with embarrassment, Squirena took pity on her so instantly changed the subject.

Settling herself comfortably next to Squirena, she reached to straighten her uniform, then relaxed under the shelter of the giant Oak. Squernie was squolicitous, ensuring every whim of the reds was catered for.

She was totally doting on her and the red was relishing how attentive the white was being, but it wasn’t too relaxing for either of them.

‘Squernie, will you please just sit down and relax. I do hope you aren’t going to be like this all evening.’

Hanging her stunningly gorgeous white head, she murmured ‘I’m so sorry, I’ve upset you haven’t I? I always fuck up. I just wanted everything to be just perfect for you.’

‘Oh Squernie, you silly squirrel, you’re here with me, what more could I truly want?’

Holding her paw out to the Cosmic White, she coaxed her to sit down beside her and instantly snuggled into her side, getting comfortable for the squovie marathon.

An announcement was made over the tannoy that the Badgers had positioned around the site. 

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, the first squovie of this weekend will be commencing in 30 minutes. This will be the 1976 version of King Squong, a squovie about a giant Squorilla that is captured and taken to Squmerica. Starring squovie stars Jeff Squidges and Squessica Lange.’

‘We hope you’ll enjoy this first squovie marathon event, courtesy of Badger Brothers Presents.

Squernie made herself comfortable by kicking off her shiny boots, releasing her gleaming belt, then slowly began to unbutton her jacket. Squirena was there in a flash, ‘May I be of assistance Major?’, as she pushed the white’s paws away and slowly began to undo the buttons, one by one, without breaking contact with those amazingly golden eyes.

Once the jacket was completely unfastened, she carefully slid it from Squernie’s shoulders, down her arms, pulling her into her own chest tightly to reach around and finally remove it.

Carefully folding it to ensure minimum creases, she laid it gently aside, along with the other items of military wear, then pulled her Major, because she had now deemed Squernie hers, down beside her to get ready for the squovie.

They snuggled down on the blankets with the pillows all carefully arranged behind them for maximum comfort, then Squirena gently placed her leopard print coat over their legs.

Relaxing into Squernie’s side, the red instantly found a white arm encircling her shoulders and realised they fit together perfectly.

As the film began playing, Squirena sipped her Squiraz, while Squernie had produced a 15 year old, oak vat matured malt Squiskey she’d received as a gift from an appreciative patients family, all the way from bonny Squotland.

The film truly was a no.1, top class cheesy B squovie, but just being in Squirena’s exquisitely radiant company made it all totally bearable.

The red had wandering paws, odd that, Squernie thought she’d be the one to take things forward, obviously not. You snooze you lose Major. 

Squirena after a few acorn cups of Squiraz seemed to lose all squinhibitions, Thank Squod there were no other animals within range, as the noises she was drawing out of the Cosmic White were enough to make even a ferret blush to the tips of their ears.

Those nails, oh my squod those nails were something else, as they raked their way through the dense fur across her shoulders and right down the centre of her back.

‘I’ll give you a squeek to stop doing that Squirena’, the white mutters in a deeper, lusty tone which made the red’s toes curl.

The next thing either of them realised, was that King Squong, was climbing the Empire Squate Building with Ann Squarrow (Squessica Lange’s character) clutched in his giant paw, while swatting at the bi-squanes that attempted to shoot him down with his magnificently furry tail. 

Squirena hid her gorgeous face deep into Squernie’s neck fur, knowing what the outcome of the squovie was going to be, but not wishing to see him fall to his death, clutching his one true love to his chest.

As the credits rolled across the screen,another announcement informed them all that there would be an hour break, before the next squovie would be shown. 

Giving everyone plenty of time to do whatever they needed, such as freshen up and a toilet break.

Squirena hummed contentedly into Squernie’s neck, the vibrations travelling deeply, right through to the end of her bushy white tail.

‘Hmmmm, what to do for an hour? Hmmmm.’

Squernie totally knew what that tone implied and felt all of her squinhibitions finally snap.

She had been so well behaved for weeks, completely unlike her, knowing this was the red’s first ever squapphic dalliance, but ‘bugger me’ she thought, she had reached her limits and her head and paws were totally, utterly and completely filled with squst for this squirrel.

What she could do in an hour, a wolfish grin crossed her face as Squirena gulped. She was in for it now, oh goody.


	4. The deed was done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they finally made it happen but what ...........

Chapter 4

As Squernie began to run her paws through Squirena’s short red fur, she grabbed and pulled on the tufts of both ears, causing a deep, low groan to pour forth from the red squirrels beautiful mouth.

Those newly manicured nails of Squirena’s paws, were continuing to rake quite harshly through the thick white fur, especially since she’d received such an astonishing reaction to this type of ministration not to long ago, well during the King Squong film actually.

Which meant she was very squistracted and missed a lot of the squovie, it’s not as if she hadn’t seen it before anyway, while constantly daydreaming about pinning that devastatingly fabulous white body to the ground and ……..

Squernie pulled sharply backwards on the tufts once again and Squirena’s throat became visibly exposed. The white latched herself to the beating pulse she felt pounding underneath the thin layer of silk-soft down, and pushed until both of them fell down onto the beautifully soft coat that was spread out below them.

Squirena continued to drag her nails up the whites back, while encouraging her to move up her body, so their mouths could once again lock onto each other.

They were locked in an embrace that exhibited such squassion they were soon breathless and had to separate to catch their breath, heavily panting, as if they’d been running through the fields and scaling trees.

Staring into those gleaming, golden eyes, Squirena nodded and requested, no, pleaded with the white;

‘Make squove to me Squernie, please?’

Looking deeply into the black eyes before her, while searching her face for any signs of doubt, but not noticing a single hesitation, she carefully nodded to acquiesce and simply uttered, ‘OK.’

She was careful, attentive and loving as she worked her way slowly over the red’s body, making note of any reactions and noises she caused Squirena to make.

It had never been this tender or exquisite with either Squedward or Squobbie.

She had been missing this extreme squove making all her short life and she was sure, as nuts is nuts, she wasn’t going to do without this white squirrel in her life, ever.

But she felt she couldn’t tell Squernie this yet, she didn’t want to squighten her away, by using the ‘squove’ word to soon.

Completely sated, she leant against the bole of the Giant Oak, with the white’s head resting in her lap. 

She had stopped Squirena from reciprocating immediately, not because she didn’t want her to, but because Squernie took great pleasure in giving and didn’t want the red to feel rushed or pressured into doing something she wasn’t to sure about yet.

Squernie was constantly asking, ‘do you truly know what it is you want Squirena?’

‘I believe I am old enough to know my own mind, darling, don’t you?’

Suddenly an announcement was being made, informing them that the squovie would be commencing in 5 minutes.

They decide to have a quick bite to eat, especially after all the exercise they’d recently exerted.

They’d suddenly become a little shy in each other’s squompany, Squernie was extremely concerned to know whether Squirena had actually enjoyed her first squapphic experience, or was she just saying that she had.

Squirena became worried sick that she had somehow not been enough for her BMAS, because she didn’t truly have a clue what she was doing, well apart from thoroughly enjoying herself that was. 

Totally and squtterly had the best Squex of her life.

She had been vocal in her praise and shouted her enjoyment to the sky, to ensure Squernie understood she was thoroughly pleased with the way her desire was fulfilled.

Hoping she had left the white in no doubt, but being so insecure from a lifetime of disappointments, Squernie doubted absolutely everything, it’s just the way she was.

The squovie starts to roll, it was a classic squonster film, Squodzilla. A tale about a genetically modified squirrel, created in a laboratory in Squapan and escaping to unleash terror upon Europe.

Cast included World famous Squapanese actor, Ken Squatanabe and the devastatingly beautiful, Squliette Binoche.

Squodzilla - King of the Squonsters arises from the sea to fight the mutant squirrel that threatens all of Squirreldom. 

They cuddled throughout the squovie, but an awkward atmosphere made Squirena constantly reach out for the Squiraz, until by the end of the film she was well and truly squiffy.

Feeling downright squpset and a tad squissed off by the way the white had behaved since they had made squove, it wasn’t just squex to her, but it seemed like it was to the white.

She felt like just another conquest, another notch on her squedpost, just someone to brag about with the others back at the barracks. 

The drunker she got, the more her squimagination ran wild, until she couldn’t bare to even sit near Squernie. 

She got up, well staggered in all complete honesty, snatched her coat away from the white and pulled her hat unceremoniously onto her petite head.

Burning with indignation and rage, she positioned herself as far away from the other squirrel as squirrelly possible. She snatched the remaining bottles of Squiraz and intended to drink herself into squoblivian. 

Scowling over at Squerenice Bloody Wolfe, she felt well and truly used, females were just as bad as males, no they were bloody worse.


	5. Oh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened there then?

Chapter 5

Squernie sat there completely and utterly stunned. 

What the squell had just happened?

She had been having the time of her life, had just performed mind blowing squex with a squirrel she was sure would be the squove of her life. A squirrel she wanted to spend the remainder of her life with, then suddenly, bam, everything had gone ‘tits up’ as they say.

She looked across at the red, who was radiating anger like a beacon, all of it directed straight at her. 

What the squck had she done wrong, to incur this much wrath, when two hours ago they were enjoying squexquisite, mind blowing, life changing squex?

‘Squirena?’ She nervously asked.

‘You bloody leave me alone, you’re as bad as all the others.’

‘Wh…. what have I done? Darling please!’

‘Don’t you darling me, you, you ….bloody white you!’

‘Is this because I didn’t let you, you know, reciprocate squex with me straight away?’

‘.......’

‘It is, isn’t it?’

‘......’

‘Oh Squirena darling. I just wanted you to be absolutely sure that it was exactly what you did want.’

‘I told you it was. Why didn’t you listen to me? I’m old enough to know my own mind you know.’

‘I don’t doubt it, one little bit, it’s just ….. in my past ….. bad ….. experiences ….. been accused ….. because ….. I’m …… Cosmic White. I ….. I just ….. needed ….. you ….. to be ….. absolutely sure ….. before I ….. let ….. anyone else ….. don’t want ….. to be hurt ….. ever again.’ 

She managed to get out between tears rolling down her furry face, her golden eyes red rimmed and glazed.

An announcement disturbed the intensity between them. The next film was due to commence, because of the lateness the Badger Brothers had chosen a relaxing few hours of 60’s music by showing the Squoodstock Festival. 

No need for watching the screen, just listening, dancing and squoving.

A confident Squernie strutted across the blanket, pulling Squirena up and into her waiting arms, her strong, powerful, caring arms.

They began to do a slow, sensuous dance, tentatively close because of the recent outburst from the red and her squoveractive imagination.

Resting their backs against the tree, the white draping her arms around Squirena and pulled her back so she was resting against Squernie’s front, while she tenderly nuzzled her neck and ear tufts.

The screen was showing squirrels in all states of dress, drinking, smoking squliffs, there were psychedelic spirals in the background, while at the front there was the famous 60’s icon, The Dancing Lizard, the green and white gecko shaking its booty to an assortment of songs.

Squernie began to slowly sway in time with the lizard, carefully holding Squirena’s hips, ensuring her back remains pressed closer into her. Ensuring the red squirrels bum was pushed hard into her gyrating pelvis.

Nibbling at her delightful neck, finding the exact spot she knew would make Squirena weak at the knees, as she felt them buckle she began to lower them both down onto the blanket.

Enveloping her in her strong embrace,she whispered words of adoration until she felt Squirena relax and begin to groan with her desires taking over.

Squernie murmurs gently into her ear; ‘Do you want me darling?’

‘Ahhh …..’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that?’

Squirena exhibited her hidden strength by rolling the white over onto her back, pounced up and astonishingly pinned the stunned squoldier to the floor, paws held above her head as her mouth began her exploration of the Cosmic body that was underneath her.

‘Oh my dear Squod, Squirena, are you sure you’ve never done that before?’

Squernie gasps, between shockwaves of pleasure as she stares into those black eyes that sparkle with stars, becoming the whites whole Universe at this precise moment.

Squirena lay there, staring at the reaction she had elicited from her BMAS, seeing her truly lose control all because of her, had her smiling like the squirrel who’d found the Golden Acorn, well she had, truly had found hers anyway.

As she ran her nails tenderly throughout the white fur, she felt guilty about her earlier behaviour. Tenderly kissing Squernie’s face, she expressed her sorrow in between each and every one, while the dulcet tones of Janice Squoplin echoed in the background.

‘No darling, but the bottles of Squiraz I drank helped. I also promise never to behave that petulant again and to talk to you.’

Still blissed out, Squernie pulled the red back into her, ‘enough talking, more squoving if you don’t mind’ and planted her lips back onto the gorgeous red fur laid before her.


	6. still at the squovies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue at the squovies but are not really paying squattention, if you get my drift.
> 
> Not really NSFW but it would be if you were a squirrel.

Chapter 6

They were woken by the smell of freshly brewing squoffee beans wafting past their noses. The Badger Brothers were delivering breakfasts to each of the booked areas for their guests.

As an incentive the family had included in the price of the weekend an all inclusive package, which was quickly snapped up by Squernie; along with all the Squovies, all their meals, breakfast and an additional picnic basket for the rest of the day was provided, they promptly removing yesterday’s meal and associated rubbish to prevent pests arriving.

The wildlife in these parts knew from experience what litter and rubbish being left lying around can do to the area and the species who lived here. Attracting all unsavoury sorts but especially the deadly, murdering stuff called ‘plastic’ that humans throw anywhere and everywhere.

History lessons informed them that in the past the human race cared about such things as rubbish control, however, recently that had all changed. They had become totally and utterly careless, thoughtless and untidy. 

Just the other day a car full of young humans was driving through the lanes by Henllys, when a window opened and a bag of rubbish full of polystyrene, cardboard and plastic was just thrown out without a second thought for the consequences of their actions.

Anyway, once again, as they woke their tails had managed to entwine during the night, what was that about?

Neither squirrel having experienced this odd squenomenon with anyone else in their lives. It just felt so unbelievably right between them, everything about the other squirrel was perfect. 

It was just like their bodies, but especially their tails, had independent lives all of their own. Finding the other and wrapping each other in complete squove even when fast asleep.

A morning squovie was running but apart from knowing it was Squernie’s idol, John Squayne, she wasn’t particularly interested in the film. She had much better things to entertain her today, thank you very much.

She thinks she remembers telling the red that his voice and walk are her favourite parts of watching him, in fact she’s seen every single squovie he has acted in. However, she was quite distracted for some reason, so her hero would just have to play on in the background.

The only thing the Cosmic White was thinking about at this particular moment in time was the deliciously tasty Squirena, with those sparkling eyes that mesmerise her, she didn’t have any idea of the time and honestly couldn’t care less if truth be told.

As long as she was squtterly alone with her squeetheart, she was finding today was already starting out absolutely perfect. 

They lay together under Squirena’s luxurious coat, covering both bodies to protect themselves from the early morning chill, drinking squoffee and nibbling on the assortment of squelicacies provided as breakfast.

Squirena was taking great delight in feeding the white little tidbits of food and fruit, then kissing those wonderful lips in between each and every bite. Squernie thought she could quite honestly get used to this kind of treatment on a daily basis. 

After a full life of service to squirrel-kind and constantly looking after and worrying about others, feeling it was her duty as a cosmic white, she found it was completely divine to be spoilt and pampered for once. As long as it involved Squirena Campbell doing the spoiling she was game.

Mumbling her gratitude into those little furry tufts on the red head, she was rewarded with the most astounding smile and squassionate kiss of the morning. 

All this kissing and fumbling causing her insides to do somersaults and her hands to forget themselves and begin another exploration of the beauty reclining besides her.

Suddenly all thoughts of food were forgotten and instantly they became absorbed in the other, after all the previous waiting and the stress and awkwardness of yesterday, neither had any squalms about their needs.

They knew now what they both finally wanted, and boy oh boy, they were damn sure they were going to get it. 

This time it was not going to be slow or gentle, but squassionate and squesperate, nails and teeth the primary tools of desire.

They could read each other like an open book and the remainder of the film passed by without a single word of it being heard.

Once they had sated their desires for the time being, they remembered one of the Badger Brothers informed them there was a natural waterfall shower at the end of the pathway, right behind the weeping Willow, away from prying eyes, if there were any around.

Squernie queried whether Squirena had ever experienced the joys of shower squex?


	7. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weekend draws to a squose what does the future hold for our ladies?

Chapter 7

Almost sprinting to the shower block to ensure there were no others within, they put the occupied notice on the door and ventured inside. Squirena was like a naughty child sneaking around, especially in her squintoxicated state, Squernie was also hoping the shower would help to sober her up quicker too.

They spent the next hour using up the warm water provided, taking immense pleasure in soaping each other from tip to toe and rising off. Fresh cut grass was in the box to be used to dry off, the smell was refreshing and quite stimulating.

Both totally and completely refreshed, Squirena even sobered up and apologising profusely to Squernie, she doesn’t know what came over her because she had never had a reaction to Squiraz before.

Squernie attempted to dismiss her actions but Squirena couldn’t forget about it, she was mortified to the point of obsession, until the white actually had to assert herself and tell her, ‘enough’.

They settled down around lunchtime, with their fresh hamper to open, less any squalcohol, thankfully both of them thought, to watch the next B squovie on offer.

8 legged squeaks was about a chemical spill that mutated hundreds of tiny squirrels into giant squirrel-spiders the size of SUV’s overnight and they began attacking all the other animals and humans in the area in an attempt to take over the planet.

Featuring Squarlett Johansson and David Squarquette who mobilise a group of townspeople to battle the squoodthirsty beasts and save the Squearth.

It was meant to be a squorror film but the cinematography was so pathetic it was almost a squomedy. 

Well it was made in the early part of the 21st Squentry, a very long time ago in squirrel terms, possibly in the time of their great, great, great, great, great, grand-squarents.

The fraught tension of earlier had completely gone and they comfortably reclined together, watching the film and laughing at all the silly parts that anyone could see was a bit far fetched.

Squernie had already packed her military uniform away, the time for strutting around in that was well and truly past and she felt uncomfortable wearing it since they had spent the weekend just chilling out, getting down and dirty as the boys on base would say. 

However, the Cosmic White was most certainly not a squirrel to squiss and tell, this weekend had been about making memories for her and Squirena to remember together.

Squirena was wearing her comfy leisure clothes, her luxury wear was well and truly tucked away in Squernies rucksack and she was disappointed their time alone together would soon be over, but they would have plenty of other times to come and she hoped they would make many more beautiful memories.

Once this film was over they would be making their way home and back to reality after a very eventful weekend, getting to know each other in a deeper sense of the meaning.

Fleurticus and Roxannasaurus would be arriving at five and they were totally prepared and waiting ready to mount once the squagonflies landed on the Squelipad in the field.

The couldn’t stop staring deeply into each other’s eyes as they flew back to her tree, but as they pulled up alongside the platform for Squirena to dismount, she saw to her disappointment that Squernie had no intention of stopping and having a more personal and romantic goodbye.

She stood there terribly upset, watching the Cosmic White disappear into the distance with tears falling from her pretty black eyelashes.

Had everything been ruined by one stupid incident?


End file.
